The Fire Within
by Zikaeri
Summary: Torn from her normal life of tranquility, Rhianna finds herself caught in a war that has raged between the Empire and the Varden for years. Along with a new comrade and the last dragon, the trio struggle to keep from the Empire's grasp. Set after Eldest.
1. Prologue: It Begins

_**The Fire Within**_

The Summarization: In the land of Alagaësia, there were once times where peace reigned; the time of dragons, and Dragon Riders. To protect this land from evil was the Riders' duty, although even within the strongest force, things can go amiss, and destroy everything these heroes had worked to build. A young Rider by the name of Galbatorix, and his ally Morzan, a fool tricked into partnership with the former Rider gone mad, were the very cause of the destruction of the Dragon Riders. One by one the Riders and their dragons fell, and when seemingly every one of them had been slaughtered, save the few who had agreed to serve under Galbatorix. Three dragon eggs, memories, and Galbatorix's own twisted, black dragon were all that even gave evidence the Riders had ever existed; to this day, tyranny has cast a dark shadow over Alagaësia—though hope has sprung forth.

Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, have joined the Varden, a rebellion fighting against King Galbatorix. In the rebel's eyes, the two are a sign that all hope is not lost—though even the King has a new weapon. Once Eragon's friend, more recently discovered that he is the Blue Rider's brother, Murtagh was whisked away to Urû'Baen unwillingly, only to have a dragon egg hatch to him as well, though free to make his own choices he is not. Both he and his dragon were forced to swear loyalty to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language, and haven't a choice but to serve under Galbatorix's banner.

There now remains only one dragon egg, not hatched thus far, awaiting the day it should choose its Rider. However, that day has come all too soon.

Eldin, a both a father and servant in Galbatorix's citadel, has managed to save a precious object from directly under the King's nose, giving it to his fifteen year old daughter, Rhianna.

As time passes, the newest and first female Rider finds herself struggling to reach the country of Surda and find the Varden, to avenge her father and fight alongside Eragon and the Varden to dethrone the tyrant that calls himself king, taking back Alagaësia once and for all.

The Author's Notes: This story takes place after _Eragon_ and _Eldest_. It is my first fic, and feedback is luffed more than fluffy pink gerbils.

The Disclaimers: I own _none_ of the wonderful, creative Mr. Paolini's characters; they belong to him and him alone. Two or three names for characters were also inspired by _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_.

_**The Fire Within**_

-Prologue-

It was a rather dull-looking day in the city of Urû'Baen; gray clouds acted as barriers against the pale blue sky, beams of sunlight sometimes breaking through, cool breezes wafting past the large buildings. The usual sounds filled the afternoon air; people shouted advertisements for their wares, while some bought or bartered. Women and children displayed magnificent quilts and small dolls, continuing to make them as people passed or stopped to look, while the men boasted foods or swords. The palace of King Galbatorix loomed overhead in the distance, overlooking the entire capital of Alagaësia.

This was similar to how things flowed every afternoon—of course, nothing lasts forever.

The low, deep sound of a horn suddenly filled the air, and every present soul looked up from what they were doing. The alarm sounded again, and if one was blessed with keen eyesight, they would be able to see armor-clad soldiers streaming out of the castle; something was amiss. Swiftly, the residents of Urû'Baen retreated to their houses as the insignia upon the soldiers' breastplates became clear; a twisted red flame. Doors were closed, windows shut. Obviously, whatever had happened was enough to snatch Galbatorix's full attention.

However, not every citizen had gone indoors, fearful of the tyrant's wrath.

Eldin ran down a deserted alleyway between two of the fine stone houses of Uru'Baen, breaths coming short, a rather large, somewhat round package held to his chest by calloused hands. The man had a tall and sturdy build, his apparel that of a servant of the king's citadel. A short sword hung at his hip, bloodstains visible on the blade; clearly, it was what had gotten him this far. However, Eldin had not escaped the palace completely unscathed; blood dripped from an arrow-wound, and the same crimson liquid caked the side of his head. Sweat had beaded on his brow, matting dark hair, hazel optics frantic yet triumphant as they darted too and fro, searching for any sign of the Galbatorix's soldiers.

_I must warn Rhianna…tell her…send her away…I must get home before the soldiers…_

It had taken so many years of planning, lies, and pretending to be loyal to a false king, and yet, miraculously, he had done it. He didn't know how—it had not been easy—but he had done it. The soldiers' yells grew louder now; _I must get home… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aye, this is the atrocious prologue of my story. Isn't it terrible? x)

Yep, unless you're an oblivious plank of wood, you probably know what dear Eldin was running off with, correct?

I'm really hoping Rhianna (you'll meet her in the next chapter) doesn't seem Sue-ish; personally, I don't think she did. Rather cheesy parts in the original first actual chapter, BUT. I know better and will do everything I can to tweak it. The next few characters you'll meet in future chapters, I think, you'll rather like, and hopefully the story won't be rushed. For all the fan-girls (-squeals-), there is a part including Murtagh, and another with a bit of Eragon.

I'm rather torn; make Murtagh the maddened, _seemingly_ turned Rider he is, or a deep-inside-good-guy that wants to help the Varden, but can't. Advice in the reviews, purdy please.

_-Zikaeri_


	2. Chapter One: Escape From Urû’Baen

The Disclaimers: I own _none_ of the wonderful, creative Mr. Paolini's characters; they belong to him and him alone. Two or three names for characters were also inspired by _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_.

_**The Fire Within**_

-Chapter One: Escape From Urû'Baen-

Eldin's home was in no way as fancy or elegant as the structures of Urû'Baen. It was a rather crudely constructed house, built with wood the man had collected himself, the sturdy yet slightly worn roof tiled. Several windows dotted the building's exterior, weeds and various kinds of wildflowers left unattended growing close beside the house, a small shabby stable not far off. The house Eldin had lived in for what seemed his entire life, even before Rhianna had been born and his wife had died, was merely a small blot a quarter of a mile from the city, a speck on the vast, flat plains that surrounded Urû'Baen. And yet the father and daughter couldn't love it more.

Within the walls of Eldin's abode were but five rooms; a space that served as a kitchen, a small sitting room—often where Rhianna and her father would speak to one another about the day and various other subjects—, a washroom, the father's bedroom, and the teenager's own quarters. It was this room, in which the fifteen year old resided, seated cross-legged atop the mattress of her small bed, examining the most recent scroll she had decided to read.

Some would find it surprising that a female that spent most of her time at home than in society could actually understand the contents of stories and records of history, though it seemed completely natural to her; her father had always thought it a virtue one needed to possess to live life at its fullest. And though her life wasn't perfect—no one's life was—, Rhianna was quite content.

Rhianna was hardly the girl a person would look twice at, still maturing into the young woman she would become in time, and unfortunately, exceptionally frail-limbed. Like Eldin, her father, her hair was a dark hue of brown that just barely fell beneath her shoulders, eyes hazel, though with flecked with a light shade of mahogany.

The girl's attire could sparsely be considered appropriate for a female at that time and place; instead of a dress or even a skirt, Rhianna sported a lightweight blouse, tanned, slightly baggy trousers bound by a sash at her waist. Said trousers were then tucked into an old pair of worn leather boots.

It was likely that a fair few would have protested to this; the lass dressed almost like a male, to say the least. The fifteen year old would just as likely pay them no heed, however; there was no law stating the dress code for townsfolk, thus she was free to do as she pleased.

Yawning rather lazily, Rhianna finished her light reading, only to look up abruptly as a horn sounded from within the city, and the sound of a door slamming then being locked reached her ears. Hazel optics widened slightly in both alarm and fear; what had happened? And who was in her house? Standing up slowly, the teenager quietly made her way to her door, peering around the corner to see who had entered the building. "Father?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Eldin turned, mouth beginning to open as he made to shout for his daughter to come at once—if she was even there—, though found he needed not to. Rhianna stood in her doorway, appearing rather nervous at everything that was happening; it didn't surprise him. Galbatorix paid little attention to thieves, or any problem for that matter, in the capital of Alagaësia; only something drastic or unbelievably important was enough to make the King fearful enough to order quite possibly larger than a quarter of his army to search the city. _For **me**._

At a brisk pace, he made his way over to his metaphorically frozen daughter, taking her wrist and guiding her toward the back entrance to the house. The man said not a word as they reached the door, soon after moving off to the kitchen, packing a small bag of provisions. It confused Rhianna. "Father, where are we going?" The female was still in a shock, which, by now, had grown into horror as she noticed the amount of blood that stained his clothing and matted his hair. "Why are you wounded? And what is _that_?" At this she pointed at the rounded parcel her father still clutched against his chest.

Eldin winced at the alarm and fear quite clear in her tone, still clutching the package tightly, sloppily binding the sack of food's opening, answering her questions while doing so. "_We _are not going anywhere. _You _are leaving Urû'Baen immediately." His daughter looked dumbfounded, and the man paused a moment, taking a map of Alagaësia from a nearby table and rolling it up, setting it in a small pack, the package going with it. Once again he moved toward her, shoving the sack of provisions and the pack into her arms, gripping her skinny shoulders so tightly that it almost hurt. "Rhianna, you must listen to me. I understand now that I should have told you this long ago—"

"What? Father, please, what is happening?" Rhianna glanced down at the pack, vision blurred by worried tears, though despite this, she reached down to lift the flap. This was responded to by Eldin pushing her hand away. "I never told you because I was not sure you'd understand. If the Empire found a traitor within Galbatorix's walls, I can't be sure how they would react; I did not want you to live a life of fear for my sake."

The girl's eyes widened even more so—if it was even possible—as the terrible realization of it all hit her like a blow to the face.

"I was sent as a spy for the Varden long ago."

Before his daughter could react, Eldin continued.

"Years ago, before you were born, I was sent to infiltrate Galbatorix's citadel and gather information that could assist them in their struggle. For many years I did so, though with each day I worked as a servant, the opportunity to do more grew. For years I planned a desperate attempt to retrieve a precious item that the King possessed, and today, I was successful." At this he gestured to the pack in Rhianna's hands and added urgently, "You must escape Galbatorix. Never, never trust anyone but yourself, and get away as quickly as you possibly can. There was a battle just four days ago on the Burning Plains between the Varden and the Empire; with any luck, you'll meet them as they arrive back at Aberon."

Gazing sorrowfully upon his now visibly shaking daughter for a moment, he went on. "Rhianna, you must go to Surda. Find Nasuada, find King Orrin, and find the Rider, Eragon. They can assist you; I can assure you of that."

Eldin looked up, panicking as the clattering of armor and the shouts of generals grew a bit louder. Looking back to Rhianna, he gripped her shoulders so that it really did twinge this time, nodding towards the pack. "Protect that pack with your life, and let no one but yourself carry it. Take Rayne and get to Surda before it's too late!"

As the soldiers drew nearer, the father relinquished his tight hold on the teenager's shoulders (much to her relief), and opened the back door, pushing her roughly through, unbuckling his sheath and blade from his belt and fastening it to her hip. One last time, he turned her about to look at her, leaning over to whisper something to her. "We may not see one another again, but remember this: I love you, and I always will. Trust no one but the Varden, and get to Aberon safely."

The sound of the generals' commands only grew nearer.

Kissing his dearly beloved daughter on the forehead, Eldin began to close the door, though spoke one last time. "I'll hold them off for as long as I possibly can. Now go!" That said, the door was shut, the faint sound of a lock clicking audible in the silence that ensued after her father's confession. Rhianna was only able to stand there in total shock for a moment, though when she entered reality once more, the fifteen year old turned on her heel and ran to the stables as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Upon her arrival, the chestnut bay she and her father called Rayne raised his shaggy head, gazing at Rhianna with large, sorrowful brown eyes. Rhianna did not hesitate in setting the pack and provisions down, bridling the horse as much as necessary before grabbing what few things she had left, leading him out of his stall. The female clambered quickly onto his back, kicking his sides, answered by a snort and the horse's instant reaction. Despite the fact he had merely been used as a workhorse, Rayne sped over the flat fields with speed Rhianna had never known the creature could manage. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as her home shrank into the distance, but even with the amount of space that was quickly being put between herself and Urû'Baen, the teenager swore she could hear the shouts of her father, and smell the faint scent of burning wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky had darkened and the pale moon had risen by the time Rayne decided he could go no further, and to Rhianna, the feeling was neutral. Her slender hands had grown numb from clutching both the reins and the pack and bag of food, her legs stiff as the horse slowed to a stop. The escapee didn't take the time to take caution in dismounting; instead, she merely slid off the exhausted beast and onto the ground with a small _thump_, a groan escaping Rhianna's lips as she stared up at the great blanket of night.

Dozens of stars twinkled brightly in the heavens, crickets chirping their shrill songs somewhere nearby, and, if one listened closely, far off in the distance the hooting of an owl could be identified.

Hesitantly, Rhianna pushed herself up, breaking off a few branches from a dead, bare bush nearby, rubbing two pieces to get a spark. When the small glowing beads of light came, she blew gently on the wood, and soon enough, a small flame had erupted. The teenager simply sat there for a moment, hugging her knees to her delicate torso, looking up abruptly as something nuzzled the side of her head gently. Slowly, she looked up to see Rayne there, staring at her with those familiar brown eyes.

Gently Rhianna reached up, stroking the horse's velvety nose affectionately as she managed a few words. "Well, I-I suppose it's just you and me now, eh boy?" Faint traces of a smile were visible on her lips as Rayne settled down, watching her intently—though something shiny caught her eye. Looking down at the pack her father had thrust into her hands before he had sent her away, Rhianna lifted a curious brow as she tugged at a silver chain that had nearly fallen from the parcel, only to reveal a locket, a small heart-shaped pendant dangling from a link, strange runes engraved into the silver. Curious, the teenager dug deeper in the pack, next pulling out a small roll of parchment. Untying the rope, a message from her father was revealed:

_My dear Rhianna,_

_Before you were born, and when I first married your mother, I gave this locket to her as a gift. It was her most loved possession, and I know she would have wanted you to have it. The meaning of the runes etched into its surface will be revealed to you in time._

_I love you; we both do._

The letter ended there, and in silence, Rhianna slipped the necklace over her head, gazing down at the locket before clutching it tightly.

In minutes, she relinquished her grip on her mother's necklace, and wept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. This was far longer than I expected it to be; when I said I would 'tweak the first chapter', I lied. I completely rewrote it. x.x

But hey, length is good, and I must admit I'm remotely proud of this chapter. _Hopefully_ I can continue like this in the near future.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! …Er…in a friendly way. D

You know how it works: Read, review, give advice if you have any.

Thanks again!

_-Zikaeri _


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected Occurrences

The Disclaimers: I own _none_ of the wonderful, creative Mr. Paolini's characters; they belong to him and him alone. Two or three names for characters were also inspired by _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_.

_**The Fire Within**_

-Chapter Two: Unexpected Occurrences-

_Journal Entry One-_

_If anyone should find this journal if something were to happen that hasn't already, please know this; my name is Rhianna, and these are the memories of my past and future life as a 'fugitive'._

_I don't know what I am to do, nor how Father expects me to get to Surda safely; I've gone as far as a ten minute's walk from my home, and yet I find myself quite possibly **miles **from Urû'Baen. I have only Rayne, my horse and now my only friend as company, and I can't even begin to imagine what has become of my house or my father. My father…whatever he had taken from Galbatorix had to be exceptionally important; in my time on this earth, I've only heard the city alarm go off twice, the horn sounding mere hours ago the second time._

_Though he explained to me why he hadn't told me of his loyalty to the Varden, I still cannot help but feel remotely hurt; for so many years, he has lied to me, kept secrets from me. My world has come crashing down around me right before my eyes, and I find there is nowhere to go but Surda should I wish to keep the object my father entrusted me with out of Galbatorix's clutches. _

_Judging by how panicked and urgent his tone was when he told me to take it and bring it to the Varden, the package must contain something that could possibly turn the tides of the war that has raged for so many years. Whatever it is, however, I must protect it with my life, as Father instructed before he sent me away._

_I shall reach the Varden, or die trying._

_-Rhianna_

Signing her name below the entry, Rhianna slowly shut the leather-bound book Eldin must have slipped in before she had left, wiping away the lingering tears that had formed on her eyelids with her already dampened sleeve. It had been only ten short minutes, and already the teenager found she could shed no more tears, as the small droplets of hot liquid had come more quickly than water down a raging river. Everything; every miniscule detail of her life had changed. _This isn't fair…why did my own father have to be a blasted spy for the Varden? Why did he endanger his own life simply to retrieve whatever is in that package? He didn't tell me what it was, let alone allow me to see it…_

It was at that moment that a curse that all and some human beings possessed took hold of the teenager: curiosity and defiance. Eldin was not there at the moment, so there was not anyone there that could stop her from looking…besides, though her father had been quite clear in expressing just how important this object was, Rhianna wanted to know just _how_ important it could be that the man would _steal_ from _Galbatorix_.

Slowly, her hand began to lift the flap, slender fingers grazing the surface of the hastily-wrapped package—though in moments, Rhianna's hand had drawn back instantly. Whatever was in that parcel gave her an uneasy feeling, and the desire to find out precisely what it was had suddenly grown a great deal smaller. Perhaps it was guilt for attempting to see something her father seemingly hadn't wished her to see; the fifteen year old didn't know.

_But whatever it is, I'll not keep it in my possession longer than necessary._

Averting her attention away from the pack, Rhianna glanced down at her hip, mildly surprised to see a sheath and sword bound to the sash about her waist, though slowly, the realization of it all hit her; back at Urû'Baen, the girl, through her shock, recalled feeling something being bound to her 'belt'. But why a sword? Her father knew just as well as Rhianna did that she had no experience in swordplay, as the need to learn had never arisen. But that was merely one more thing that had changed.

It was in silence that she unsheathed the blade, unable to help but admire the craftsmanship of the weapon. Though the sword seemed rather heavy in her frail, slender hands, the hilt was constructed from finest silver, a small, smooth ebony stone inlaid in the pommel. The blade was slim, though was scratched in several places, the tip and a few other areas marred with faded—

_Blood._

Rhianna dropped her father's sword in both horror and disgust, staring at it as if it were some vile, mutated creature that had sprung forth from hell. Eldin had injured, quite possibly _killed_ to make it out of Galbatorix's citadel with his prize, and he had given this weapon to _her_. He had given her a slayer of man, a stealer of life for her to use as protection…to kill or cripple should she have to.

_Though I swear I never will…I swear it._

Hesitantly taking the blade back into her hands, the teenager slid it back into the worn leather sheath, taking the pack and setting it close beside her as she lie down, leaning against Rayne. The horse raised his head, though made no protest; Rhianna's heavy eyelids had already fluttered shut as she wrapped a protective arm around the pack. She would need every ounce of rest possible for the next rapidly approaching day; she had, most likely, little time and many leagues to travel.

In the next few minutes, sleep overtook her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhianna woke early that morning; it was not the slowly emerging sun from beneath the horizon, or the cool breeze that wafted by the place the teenager and her horse still lie. None of the few creatures that roamed the fields had wandered to her small encampment, the once dancing embers of the fire now merely glowing beads of light on the charred wood. It was not the few birds that had awoken from their slumber, chirping and singing their sweet melodies from the small trees that were scattered about the flat open terrain. Flat rolling plains: the sort of area with no places to hide, leaving her completely vulnerable to any thieves…any soldiers that still sought the object her father had stolen.

However, worries were not what had brought her from her dreamland to reality.

Gently, and almost unnoticeably, the pack that Rhianna had unconsciously brought closer to herself during the night was vibrating, wobbling about as if something were shaking within its depths, or attempting to escape the rough-cloth that made up walls of a sort.

Groggily, Rhianna's eyelids slowly flickered open, bringing a hand to rub away the lingering sleepiness from her eyes, the other brought to her mouth as she stifled a yawn. The girl failed to notice that the vibrations of the pack had become more violent—and it was not until moments later that she did, quite literally jumping five feet into the air, inching away from the worn backpack-like bag, hazel eyes widening in shock. A small _crack _resounded from the pack, followed by a series of squeaks, and hesitantly, Rhianna reached out to lift the flap. The same uneasy feeling hit her again, though despite this, the teenager undid the opening.

No sooner had the flap been undone, a small emerald-colored creature skittered out from within the pack's shallow depths, squealing in protest as it bumped into Rayne's side, inches from where Rhianna sat, stunned. The horse's gaze snapped to the small cat-sized creature, Rayne whinnying and standing, attempting to get away from the forest-green critter, pawing the ground nervously. At first, the 'thing' made no move that indicated chasing after the unnerved mount, licking off the membrane that covered its oddly-angled body.

Ever so slowly, Rhianna reached toward the pack from which the small creature had emerged, freezing as it stopped what it was doing immediately, staring at the girl with large jade eyes. Neither the teenager or the 'thing' moved, though when it returned its attention back to licking itself, Rhianna swiftly grabbed the pack and pulled it toward her.

Though the creature did look back at her again, the fifteen year old kept her gaze averted away from the critter, tentatively feeling around for the package her father had given her before she had left Urû'Baen. It wasn't there. Instead, shards of what seemed like smooth stone crafted from emeralds remained, the cloth that had covered it torn by what seemed like teeth…or claws. The shards hadn't been of a stone…they had been of an egg.

Disbelief crossing her features, Rhianna looked back at the creature that had appeared mere moments before, mouth now slightly agape. "By the gods…" A dragon. That was why her father had been in such a hurry to get it far from Urû'Baen, that was why he had wanted her to bring it directly to the Varden. It was Galbatorix's last dragon egg…the third and final of the three he had possessed.

Cautiously, Rhianna moved a bit closer to the dragon, which, at this point in time, was still staring at her, though the teenager still didn't dare look it in the eye. As afore mentioned, its body was strangely angled, its small head shaped roughly like a triangle. A series of ivory-colored spikes ran from the crest of the dragon's head to the very tip of its tail, two small yet extremely sharp fangs protruding from its upper lip, claws just as deadly. Where the neck and shoulders met was a hollow, a bit further back a pair of wings, almost two times the size of the dragon itself.

For another moment or two, neither Rhianna nor the dragon moved, though quite suddenly, as if bored with her, it turned and started off in another direction. Surprised by this sudden action, Rhianna stumbled to her feet, reaching out to touch the dragon's back. "Hey! Hey, wait a mo—"

As soon as her hand had made contact with the dragon's body, however, the teenager stopped in mid word, a scream escaping her lips as she immediately pulled her hand away, toppling backward onto the grass. Fire…every limb was seemingly on fire, paining energy racing up her arm, the girl writhing in agony, eventually curling into a ball, eyes shut tightly. Rhianna had not the energy to even lift a finger, none to cry out again, none at all. Anything…anything to stop the pain she was feeling then and there…

Rhianna could hear Rayne's snorts of alarm, though she couldn't be sure whether the source of her suffering. It seemed like eternity before she had the strength to simply open her eyes—and at the sight of the dragon standing mere inches away, the teenager pushed herself away, attempting to stay as far from the creature as possible. The palm of her hand suddenly felt rather strange, though…

Raising her hand to eyelevel, Rhianna held back another scream; a small, glimmering white oval had formed—a very itchy, and extremely irritating white oval. However, there was something else. She felt a bit dizzy…as if invisible walls that had kept her thoughts concealed had been lifted. Something suddenly grazed her consciousness, various feelings and emotions flowing through a sort of mental link, when Rhianna suddenly felt something hop onto her lap.

Looking down abruptly, the girl flinched at the sight of the dragon, eyes closing, gritting her teeth as she braced herself for the expected pain—though it never came. Cracking one eye open, Rhianna glanced downwards once more, only to be met with large jade eyes; Rhianna couldn't help but smile. Tentatively, the fifteen year old lifted the 'scarred' hand, hesitantly stroking the emerald-colored scales of the lizard-like animal. Said scales were rather unique; though hard as rock, they were smooth, like the surface of a diamond. This action was responded to by a gentle nuzzle, then a nibbling on her sleeve; Rhianna's smile only grew. "You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked, pulling the small sack of provisions toward her. The dragon watched in curiosity, giving another shrill squeak as Rhianna pulled out a scrap of meat, offering it to the creature.

Ravenously the dragon snatched the bacon from her hand, greedily tearing it up and swallowing it, gazing up at her for more when it had finished. Amusement registered in Rhianna's expression as she moved back toward Rayne, holding the dragon and the sack close to herself as she did so, lying back against the once more calm horse's side.

After another few feedings, the green creature finally seemed content, curling up in its position in her lap as the sky brightened evermore. Continually the teenager rubbed the dragon's head, staring up at the sky, a small smile still upon her lips. Her, a Rider.

_Yeah right. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the dragon slept, for Rhianna the next few hours were spent attempting to read the map her father had given her, though the task could be considered difficult; the parchment was torn in several places from when the dragon had hatched from its egg and clawed its way to freedom, and several crucial details were faded, making it rather hard to make out. She knew she'd have to visit Furnost, however hesitant she was; the bag of provisions her father had provided her with was rather small, and with the amount of food the dragon had eaten earlier, Rhianna knew she'd need more meat and supplies eventually.

The girl knew perfectly well that the fault of her being in this position did not lay with the small creature still curled up on her lap, though the fact most certainly did not help her frustration.

_Blasted creature…if Father hadn't stolen it, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be home, in my bedroom, reading a book of some sort. I don't even know its gender, for goodness sake!_

No sooner had the words crossed her mind, the dragon raised its scaly head and gazed up at her, the lizard-like creature brushing against her consciousness, radiating what seemed like concern. The contact was severed quickly.

However, as the dragon nibbled on her sleeve, tugging slightly, as if seeking attention, Rhianna could not suppress a smile. Gently, the teenager lifted the emerald-colored critter up—this didn't seem to sit well with the dragon, as it squirmed and continually tried to free itself—, looking it over and searching for any sign of whether it was male or female.

Nothing.

Disappointedly, Rhianna sighed, allowing the creature to curl up in her arms as she rubbed its head absent-mindedly. It was like a pet, really, so it ought to have a name…but she definitely didn't want to give it feminine name if it were male, or a male one when it was female.

_I'll find out soon enough, I suppose, and when that time comes I'll properly name it. But what do you name a dragon?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus concludes chapter two of _The Fire Within_. I hope you all liked it; so far, it was the most tedious for me to write, and quite frankly, I felt I was rambling…hopefully you didn't fall asleep when reading. /

So, how did you like our new little reptilian buddy? Cute, huh? n.n

Okay, okay. Here's how it'll go; Rhianna's a wimp right now. A very large and helpless wimp. She _will_ get better, as will the story, so don't give up all hope in me yet!

_-Zikaeri_


End file.
